Harveyween/Transcript
electronic music straining Our first Halloween together is off to a great start! Nice, uh, fancy measuring cup costume? I'm wearing an Edwardian gown and holding an Erlenmeyer flask. Could it be more obvious? I'm gonna have to say yes? sighs I'm the renowned Polish-born French-nationalized scientist Marie Curie! Oh. I'm a bunny. Hop-hop. Hey, uh, where's Audrey? -Boo! -screams Oh, sorry. -I don't do well with scares. -It's cool. So what do you guys think of my costume? Is there anything scarier than a vampire zombie-ghost-werewolf? Who wants a group hug? scream -Sorry. -Oh, no, still cool. :Lucretia: Great party. Lotta, that's the best bunny costume I've ever seen. Excuse me? Where did you get that costume? -I made it. -You made it? Like, with your hands? Yep! Well, sometimes with my feet, too, when I got tired. What do you think of my costume? I made mine, too. I pointed at it in the store and said, "Make that mine!" They're equally nice. Equal? How dare you! Well, this has been a great first Harvey Girls Halloween. -Got to go, bye! -What? Why? Was it my terrifying costume? It's getting dark, and, see, I only do daytime Halloween. You know, decorating, costumes, shoving your head into a bucket of ice-cold water for apples and almost drowning. Nice, safe stuff. Nighttime Halloween is, uh, too scary. But Halloween scary is the fun kind of scary. Plus, if you leave now, you'll miss the bestest part, trick-or-treating. That's the worstest part! Trick or treat. That's 50% chance of trick! I don't like those odds. gasps Lotta, as your best friends, we respect your feelings so much we will change them entirely. You have to confront your fear. Or I could run home, cover myself with bunnies, and cry until it's tomorrow. Good talk. -No. -Don't worry, Lotter Tots. Dot and I will be right by your side the whole time. Ooh, chocolate skulls. yelps Anyhoozle, we're gonna show you just how blastastically awesome nighttime Halloween can be. Dot Yeah! We'll have an epic candy-filled fright fest even if it kills us! screams Okay, bad word choice, but you know what I mean. If you guys really want to get scared tonight, you should go to the Forever Mud Puddle and chant "Muddy Barry" three times. Why? What does that do? Oh, nothing. Other than summon Muddy Barry, the vicious mud monster! He'll mark you for the Muddening! -screams -What's the matter? Too scared to get scared? This is perfect. Nothing captures the scary fun of Halloween like ridiculous folklore. Let's do it. music Oh, I forgot I'm allergic to chanting, so This'll be great. Trust us. all Muddy Barry! Muddy Barry! Muddy Barry! laughing deeply See? A little fear, then a lot of laughs. Also, being scared releases neurohormones, which can often be therapeutic and regenerative. laughs That's "science" for fun. Yeah. I guess that wasn't so bad. And I only popped, like, three blood vessels. I am so proud of you. You stood up to your fears and Your backs! Look! Muddy Barry is real. We've been marked for the Muddening! What are we gonna do? We're doomed! Do I get last words? I'd like some last words. Cute! Snuggly! Water crest! voice Perhaps you are doomed. Or perhaps the heavens have opened to help you grunts Hold on! exclaiming grunts The ancient scroll of Harvey Street may have the answers you seek. Years ago on Halloween night, right here on Harvey Street, a child, Barry, took too much chocolate. As he walked home eating it, he didn't notice a large mud puddle. Barry fell in and was swallowed whole. The pit then turned him into a vicious mud monster. Now he drags other children into the mud to make them his mud monster buddies. Yeah, that tracks. Aw, man! Anyhoozle, the only way to stop from turning into mud monsters is to give Muddy Barry an offering of 32 bars of trick-or-treated chocolate. You have until the last house on the block shuts off its porch lights and creepily all candy is gone. And good luck! I don't want to turn into a mud monster! Let's get our trick-or-treat on! Nope, still not trick-or-treating, but I have a better idea. Hey! That's our secret chocolate stash stache. I know! We're going to give it all to Muddy Barry. But you heard Bobby. The candy has to be trick-or-treated. Do not mess with monster fine print. His eyes are made of mud. He won't be able to tell the difference. I think he'll be able to tell the difference. What did you do? Yeah, I might have dipped into that. It's fine, it's fine. We're the Harvey Girls. We can totally squeeze out 32 chocolate bars from this. Is that a tooth? Doesn't matter. music laughs So that's where you flopped off to. Time to wrap like your lives depend on it. Barry? Of the Muddy family? Hi, I'm a terrified victim. I hear you like chocolate, so please don't kill us. music Did it work? Mud bubble once for yes and twice for no. Dot Yes! It worked. We're free! Whew! I'm going to go celebrate by hiding under my covers forever! Audrey? Dot? No! heavily This is my worst nightmare! Even worse than the one where Crush 4U broke up so Auden could pursue his passion for glassblowing! Way, way worse! I warned you! -screams -Oh! Oh, man, I broke my staff. Anyway, I warned you, trick-or treated candy only. You've been here the whole time? Why didn't you do something? Uh, I'm less of doer and more of an adviser. My advice? Get trick-or treating fast. Or you're next. sighs I know what I have to do. squealing Yep, this is totally better than facing my fear and saving my friends. Right, Audrey? Right, Dot? groans Why did I name you all Audrey and Dot? Okay, let's do this. panting shouting Trick or treat? Preferably treat. Okay. Ah! I got candy! And nothing tried to eat me! yelps chuckles Yeah, who would do something like that? Huh. So maybe it is more like treat or treat. Aah! Trick! music That was totally scary. And totally awesome! 32 bars? That's enough to save my friends from imminent death. Aah! Down to the last porch light! Don't worry, guys. I'm coming! Girls! Lotta! Help! My Marie Curie costume, itit's useless here! It smells like pumpkin! Just pumpkin. No spice! It's not natural! Don't worry, guys! I got all the trick-or-treated chocolate bars! Oh, you should have seen it. I went up to the door, and I knocked and We understand what trick-or-treating is! Dump the bars! Okay, Muddy! Let my friends go! growling gasps whimpers growling grunting Okay, so now you just hand them back over, right? Where are you going? -I don't want to be a mud person! -I only sort of do! You're not taking my friends. grunting Okay, I'm gonna fight a mud monster. How do I fight a mud monster? Ha! What's dirt's biggest fear? -Failure. -Puppets? Getting cleaned up. Huh? groaning music Frufru? Uhhappy Halloween? Why did you do this? I thought we were friends. Or at least casual acquaintances. Because I was supposed to be the only bunny at that party. This was my revenge! So ha! Revenge! laughing That is ridiculous. Uh, what about us? We were the ones trapped in a pumpkin. Eh, my plan wasn't that thought out. sighs I should be mad at you, but I also had the most exhilarating night of my life! What? Oh. Oh, awesome. -straining -boy Hey! booms You girls need some help? I'm Barry Mudderson. I used to live on this block. I knew I knew that name. You guys were right. Getting scared is fun. Nighttime Halloween is so awesome that we should do it again tomorrow night! And the night after that and the night Actually, I'm gonna need a little breaksy on the whole Halloween thing. Dot Yeah. I'm thinking, like, 364 days. sighs grunts Guys? Oh, not again. grunts Category:Episodes Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts